


Nibelungenklage

by LittleMissOverlord



Series: Münster mit zwei Jahreszeiten [2]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch, Tatort
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Magical Realism, Oneshot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissOverlord/pseuds/LittleMissOverlord
Summary: Dass Boerne das mit der Magie einfach so stehen lässt hat ja niemand gedacht, aber dass er gleich einen auf Siegfried macht? Darauf hat auch niemand gewettet.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Vanessa Sommer, Tobias Winter & Vanessa Sommer
Series: Münster mit zwei Jahreszeiten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946116
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Nibelungenklage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eleanor_Lavender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Lavender/gifts).



Die Uhr im Präsidium tickte leise gemächlich an der Wand vor sich hin und der Duft von frisch gebrühtem Kaffee und Spekulatius waberte durch das Gebäude. Tobi und Vanessa saßen an ihren respektiven Schreibtischen und arbeiteten sich langsam, aber sicher durch den kleinen Berg Formulare und Emails, die die Aktion in Münster angehäuft hatte. Beim KDA in Meckenheim herrschte schläfrige Nachmittagsstille, nur gelegentlich unterbrochen von dem Klackern der Tastaturen und Schlürfern aus sanft dampfenden Tassen.

„Oha“, brach Vanessa die gemächliche Ruhe.

Tobi sah von seinem Monitor auf und streckte sich genüsslich.

„Was ist denn?“

Vanessa runzelte die Stirn und klickte mit der Maus.

„Hast du in letzter Zeit irgendwas von…komischen Häufungen von Brandstiftungen in Königswinter gehört? Oder von…Nutztiervergiftungen?“

„Da am Drachenfels? Ich glaube nicht.“ Ihr Kollege verzog fragend die Mundwinkel. „Sollte ich das?“

Vanessa zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Naja, wie man’s nimmt. Offenbar gab es da ein kleines Problem mit einem Lindwurm aber-“, sie drehte ihren Monitor zu Tobi rüber. „Ich glaube, dass hat Professor Boerne ganz gut im Griff.“

[Boerne@prof-unimuenster.online.de](mailto:Boerne@prof-unimuenster.online.de) **AN** [v.sommer@bka.de](mailto:v.sommer@bka.de)

BETREFF: Lindwurm am Drachenfels

ANHANG: sektionsbericht.pdf, lindwurm_in_seiner_natürlichen_umgebung.jpeg

Hallo liebe Vanessa,

Ich hoffe, diese elektronische Mail findet dich in guter Gesundheit! Mit äußerstem Vergnügen habe ich deine letzte Korrespondenz den aktuellen Jahrgang von Roten aus Bordeax betreffend gelesen, und ich hoffe, ich kann dir in meiner nächsten Email zufriedenstellen deine Fragen zur Feststellung von interkranialen Blutungen beantworten! Du wirst mir hoffentlich verzeihen, dass diese aber noch ein wenig auf sich warten lässt, da ich mich im Moment noch auf meinem bereits erwähnten literarischen und musikalischen Symposium zur Rheinromantik in Königswinter befinde.

Zum Thema Rheinromantik und Burg Drachenfels allerdings könnte ich nach diesem Wochenende einen Roman füllen! Es wird dich interessieren zu erfahren, dass die kleine Reihe an unerklärten Brandstiftungen und Nutztiervergiftungen, die dir und deiner Organisation bestimmt schon lange aufgefallen sind, wie ihr sicher vermutet habt tatsächlich das Werk eines Lindwurmes waren! Zufälligerweise konnten der geschätzte Hauptkommissar und ich das Tier spät abends bei einer nächtlichen Besichtigung der berühmten Burg Drachenfels mit eigenen Augen bei der Jagd auf einen entlaufenen Terrier beobachten und mit der Kamera meines smarten Telefons bildlich festhalten. Von da an war es nur noch eine Frage des Sammelns der richtigen Gerätschaften, um das Tier zu erlegen (was, wie du auf dem beigefügten Bild unschwer erkennen kannst, leider notwendig war – das arme Ding hatte eine völlig verkrüppelte Schnauze und war, wie wir aus erster Hand beobachten konnten, nicht fähig zur selbständigen Nahrungsaufnahme, was wohl auch die geradezu mickrige Körpergröße erklärt. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass über die Folgen seiner Eskapaden erst seit wenigen Tagen im Lokalblatt berichtet wurde, präsentiert sich außerdem die Annahme, dass es sich hier überdies um ein relativ frisch geschlüpftes Jungtier gehandelt haben wird!), was angesichts der leichten Verfügbarkeit von Sets zum Bleigießen im örtlichen Supermarkt keine Schwierigkeit war! Natürlich habe ich das Tier sofort nach seinem Tod in der Praxis der ortsansässigen Tierärztin seziert und werde auch die Reste des Kadavers fachgerecht für die Nachwelt konservieren. 

Sag mir doch bitte beschied, wenn eure Frau Doktor vorbeikommen möchte, um die Funde aus erster Hand zu begutachten, und sei so lieb meinen Sektionsbericht an die zuständige Stelle weiter zu leiten!

Mit herzlichen Grüßen,

Karl-Friedrich

P.S. Thiel lässt herzliche Grüße (auch an den Kollegen Winter) ausrichten!

Tobi öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, besann sich eines besseren, und klappte ihn wieder zu. Er schüttelte den Kopf und überflog noch einmal mit zusammengekniffenen Augen die Email, die ihm auf Vanessas Monitor freundlich entgegenleuchtete.

„Warte.“

Er stutzte auf.

„Was macht _Thiel_ mit Boerne in Königswinter auf einem Literatursymposium?“

**Author's Note:**

> Eleanor_Lavender, ich hab mir über deinen Kommentar so den Arsch abgelacht, da musste ich was zu schreiben!


End file.
